


A Dream Within A Dream

by ALIKAI



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Vanossgaming(Video Blogging RPF) Mini Ladd(YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALIKAI/pseuds/ALIKAI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanoss(Evan) lives his life alone and as time goes on he starts having dreams of a "mysterious person". He then seeks help to make his dreams a reality, to remember this person, to be with this person. But there is a twist to the technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuff Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Fanfiction so I don't expect a lot of attention, I'm open to thoughts, and suggestions to make this better if I continue. Since this is the first chapter it will be a little slow but I hope you all enjoy

As evan woke up he looked around depressed as usual. Wishing that he had something to live for. He layed his head back down to think of the dream he had. The same dream he had the night before and the night before that one and so on. He couldn't quite figure out who he was dreaming about. The only thing he could remember from his dream was that this mysterious person had brown curly hair and glasses. Everytime evan thought of this person he would get butterflies and a tingling feeling in his chest. But evan layed there and thought "how can I have a crush on someone from my dream who possibly doesn't exist." It was time for him to get out of bed and shower and head to college before his class started. 

\-----------------------------------

Finally sitting in his chair waiting for the teacher to show up all evan could think of was this possibly non-existing person from his dreams. How can this person make him feel happy. He tried to brush it away but couldn't. Class was finally over and it was time for him to go home and clean his little apartment that he had. Evan had always been on his own since he was a kid. He was always independent and relied on himself. Evan finally finished cleaning and decided to play his xbox. This time he actually looked foward to falling asleep hoping that he would dream of that mysterious person again and that mabey he can actually remember what he looked like. Evan then layed down and shut his eyes.

\-----------------------------------

His tired eyes finally opened and it was morning time. He sat up and was enraged that he didn't dream of him. He couldn't understand why that now when he wants to dream of him he doesn't. He wanted to go back to sleep and try again but he couldn't fall back asleep anymore. He looked for answers on his laptop, he looked for someone that could possibly help him figure these dreams out or even help him make his dream a reality. He searched and searched and found no luck. He was ready to give up. Evan put his face in his hands and said "I'm losing my mind over someone who possibly doesn't even exist." Evan layed down on his couch with his eyes wide open, caught up in his thoughts and said "I have to try again". He sat back up firmly grasping his laptop and searched again. He went through a couple different websites and found no luck. Until he stumbled across an interesting site. The man who ran the website was named doctor Lore. His description said that he was able to help others remain in their dreams and make it become reality. Many comments however, said that he was a wich doctor for injecting patients with a mysterious purple sirum. Evan was hopefull and gave the man a call to set a appointment for the next day. Evan lays down for bed hoping that he would dream of him again. Evans eyes opened and it's morning time again. Still upset that he wasn't able to dream of him. He waits impatiently for the doctor to arrive. Finally he hears a knock on his door making him jump out of surprise. He rushes to the door and opens it. " Are you evan?" The doctor says, "yes that's me, please come in" evan says excited. "Please sit" evan says while the doctor gives him a nod. They both sit and evan then discusses his issue on trying to remember the mysterious person and how this person made him feel happy. He wanted to stay in his dreams because he felt like he had nothing to live for, he expresses to the doctor. The doctor just simply nods his head and says "let's get started then shall we?" Evan lays down and closes his eyes. The doctor then pulls out his big needle filled with the purple liquid, but before he injects him the doctor says "you must know that when you fall asleep in your dream and you wake up you'll forget everything about this person unless you meet them in reality then you'll remember everything that happened in your dream." The only thing evan could think of was being with this person of his dreams that made him happy for unknown reasons. He thought to himself "mabey this person doesn't even exist so it wouldn't hurt to forget him." Evan then nods his head and the doctor injects him. Evans eyes start getting heavier...... and heavier.......and then darkness........


	2. Stuck In A Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on the rest of the chapters will be longer again I'm open to suggestions to make it better as it progresses. Hope you enjoy this chapter

Evans eyes start to slightly open with the sun shinning through a window as if it were gods light. He wakes up in a unfamiliar bed in a unfamiliar room. He was able to feel the warmth of an unfamiliar persons back against his. "Did I get drunk and go home with another person?" He thought to himself. He slowly turned around only to see another person laying next to him. He examined of what he could only see of his body which wasn't much considering he was covered in blankets. "Brown curly hair?" Evan Said in a whisper. "It can't be." He says in his mind. The mysterious person then turns around yawning, and slightly opening his eyes and giving a warm smile to evan. Evan then sees his beautiful greyish eyes and he panics. Evan jumps out of bed falling to the floor, the mysterious person then reaches back to grab his glasses and says, "Evan what's wrong?" Evan then sees his glasses, his brown curly hair, and beautiful eyes, he then says nervously, "wh-who are you?" The man then says, "it's me.... uh craig, evan what's wrong?" Craig then gets out of bed and goes to where evan is on the floor and sits down in front of him. "Wh-where am I?" Evan replies. "Your home silly", craig says as he reaches for Evans hands. Evan then looks down as craig holds both his hands, looking at him concerned. He then remembers about the doctor, the doctor who was able to help others remain In their dreams. He remembers what the doctor told him, how he couldn't fall asleep or else he would forget everything. Evan then looks up and says, "craig?" "That's me." He replies happily smiling that evan finally talked. Evan tries to play it off and act as if he knew him and had no idea what got into him. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what got into me", evan says as he chuckles. Craig then gets up laughing "well I know what got into you last night" he says. Evans eyes widen and looks at him and says "wait what?" Craig then walks towards his dresser laughing, "I guess you're too tired to remember" he chuckles at the end. Evan then stands up to sit down on the bed and watch his every move. He loved the way Craigs bare back arched as he stretched. Caught up in his thoughts he realizes this is the man of his dreams, the one that made him happy, and the one he wanted to be with. Craig shuffling through his drawer looking for a shirt to put on grabs a solid black shirt and puts it on. Turning back to face evan he says "why don't you hop in the shower so you can feel better hmmm? I'll clean up before our guest arrive and you relax before they get here." "Guest?" Evan replies confused. "Yea for our party we are having remember, for your birthday?" Evan still looking at him confused. "Evan you sure your feeling ok, we can cancel it for another day." Craig replied. "No its ok", he chuckles. "I just forgot, I'm a bit tired." Evan gets up off the bed and heads to the shower as craig watches him with a concerned look and just shrugs his shoulders.

___________________________________

Evan finally finished taking a shower, steps out in just a towel and steps out of the bathroom and into the room. He heads towards what he guessed was his dresser. Looking for underwear craig pokes his head in and evan turns to look at him. "What?" Evan says blushing. "Nothing, I just love you." Craig replies with a smile as he walks away. Evan stood there frozen by his words, not knowing if he heard him correctly. Evan walks over to the kitchen still in his towel to approach craig. "Did you say you love me?" Evan says still shocked by his words. "Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Craig says as he approaches him. "I.... I love you too." Evan says quietly as he realizes he did too. Craig pushes him against the wall to kiss his neck and whisper, "I know you do." He let's him go and goes back to cleaning. Evan heads back to the room still shocked about eveything that just happened. He wasnt sure if it was real, but he didn't care he wanted it to last forever, he wanted to continue to feel the love of craig, and he never wanted to stop loving him. Evan finally dressed walks out of his room in a black and white checkered flannel buttoned almost half way to leave his bare chest showing just a bit, with black pants and black shoes. Craig watches him and evan blushes. "Why do you keep staring at me." He chuckles because he secretly liked it. "Nothing, you just look amazing." Craig replied. "Come here" craig says smiling. Evan approaches him not knowing what craig is going to do. As evan got close craig pulls him in and hugs him passionately. "Sometimes I just can't belive how lucky Iam to be with someone like you." He whispers in his ear. Craig then pulls his face back to meet Evans eyes. He leans in foward for a kiss but as he approaches his lips evan turns his head. " I can't." Evan says quietly. "Why don't we get back to setting up everything before our guest get here", evan says. "Oh.... well.... ok." Craig replied as he let's evan go. Evan watches him silently go back to what he was doing and feels stupid for what he just did. He wanted to run to him and kiss his soft warm lips. Evan finally broke the silence, "need me me to do anything?" "Everything is pretty much finished you can just relax and watch TV till then." Craig replied. Evan can tell the change of tone of his voice before he denied his kiss. He turnes and walks towards the couch and sits and turns on the TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try my best to update monthly it's a little difficult because of college and finals are coming up. I've already started chapter 3 just the beginning and chapter 3 will be much longer then 2. I know my content is a little short and that's why I'm going to really take my time on the next one to make it better.


	3. Realization

The door bell rings and on the other side of the door you can hear them screaming to let them in. "Evan!" Delirious says, "mini!" Wildcat says. "Let us in" terroriser says. Evan looks at Craig because he has know idea who they are. Craig rushes to the door. "Come on in guys!" Craig says excited. All walk in giving Craig a hug. Terroriser, wildcat, delirious, nogla, lui, Marcel, and Brock. "Hey there you are evan, come here you big baby bitch" wildcat says joking. "Im not a baby!" Evan says defensively. Not knowing who any of them were. 

All he knew was that they were friends. They all run up and give Evan a group hug with each one wishing him a happy birthday. Evan laughs as they all let go. "Thanks guys it's good to see you guys again" Evan says acting as If he knew them. "Hey we invited some chick's, hope you don't mind delirious says. "Uh- I guess not then." Craig says.

The door bell rings and more people arrive, a mixture of men and women but mostly women. "Ladies" wildcat says, "there's the birthday boy." A couple runights up to him and wish him happy birthday while the dudes just give him a fist pump. "Guys, pool is in the back, there is already a couple ice chest with beer and water, and the food is right here", Craig says.

Almost everyone running to the pool and jumping in either naked, half naked, or fully clothed. While the others stay in the house to drink and eat. Three girls run out of the pool to find evan who was inside the house drinking beer. They run in the house soaking wet and dripping, they finally find him, "hey come into the pool with us birthday boy" the three girls say. "Uh- sure" he says looking at Craig who was behind him not sure if he should. The three girls then grab him practically forcing him, take him to the deep end of the pool. "Wait!" He says, " I still have my clothes on." "Oh that's ok we'll take just take your shirt off then." One of the girls says. Craig followed him outside curious to see what they would do to him. The girls start to unbutton his shirt and yank it off him.

Everyone in the pool starts to chant "evan" as they removed his shirt encouraging him to jump. "Come on you bitch jump in" delirious says laughing. "Yeah you baby" lui says in his squeaker voice as everyone around him laughs. Two girls were on both sides of evan holding his hand and the third one was behind them. "Happy birthday" the two girls next to him say seductively as they both kiss him on his check. The third girl behind them pushes them all in as everyone is chanting. Craig couldn't believe what he saw. He was enraged, confused, as to why evan was treating him different. Did evan not love him like he said he did. As Evan rose from the water heater could see Craig drop his beer, turn away and walk away into the the house.

As everyone was chanting and yelling his name he couldn't take it anymore. He had know idea who anybody was, he felt like he made a mistake to stay is his dreams and he felt like he was rushing the relationship he had with Craig, which is why he denied his kiss, even though they have been apparently dating for a while. He jumps out of the pool soaking wet, running into the house to find Craig. He stands in the living room, "where is Craig!" Evan says panicking. "Uh- he went to his room, said not to bother him" Brock said. Evan runs to the room only to find the door locked. "Craig it's me evan, please open the door." "Go away" Craig says. Evan could tell he was crying. "Please, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting today" evan says. "No your not, if you don't want to be with me then tell me me so I don't have to waste my time and effort on someone who doesn't even know what they want." Craig said as he was crying. "No, please I do know what I want, I really do and its you. Please open so I can explain I..... I love you you too" evan says as he he starts to feel tears rolling down his face.

Craig remained silent and Evan just went on still begging him to open the door. "Craig..... I love you, you are everything that I have always wanted. And all I want to do is love you. I'm nothing without you, I have nothing without you." Evan said as he remembered in reality that he really didn't have anything and was alone. Evan heard the door unlock and Craig stood there face red from crying so much. "Im sorry, but I do love you and I do mean that. Everything that happened back their with the girls. I didn't know they were going to do that to me. And earlier when I turned my face away from your kiss I just wasn't sure." Evan said. Evan then grabs his face and stares into his eyes. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I really d-" evan says as he gets cut off by Craig putting his lips against his.

Craig pulls him into the room as Evan shuts the door behind him. Both kissing each other passionately they fall onto the bed while Evan is still soaking wet. They take a break from each other's lips and stare into each other's eyes. "Evan." Craig says seductively, "will you make love to me." Evan nods his head giving Craig little kisses on his body as he makes his way down......

Evan, holding Craig in his arms, watches his chest cave in and out as he sleeps. He remembered that he couldn't fall asleep so he slowly gets out of bed making sure Craig doesn't wake up. Even though so much happened in that one day he wasn't tired. He felt energized and still ready to keep on going. He puts on sweats and realizes that it's four O'clock in the morning. He heads to the living room to find Craig's friends had spent the night while everyone else was gone. The house was a complete mess and since he was awake and felt energized he decided to clean the house. 

He decided to start in the back yard. He went around picking up every beer can, bottle water, and soda cans. It took him a good two and half hours to make the backyard look as if it were brand new. He then heads inside and checks the time only to find that it was six forty. As he went inside he saw that the TV was on and went to see who was watching it. "Hey." Evan says as he approaches the person watching TV. Tyler turns around and smiles. "Hey evan, your up early." "Oh, yeah... Tyler right?" "What are you still drunk evan yeah it's me." "Sorry" evan chuckles. "I guess I had too much." "Yeah it explains why you and mini were making so much noise" Tyler said joking. "What, we didn't do anything" evan said embarrassed. "Sure" Tyler laughed.

"You know evan I hope that you and mini last forever. I still remember all the phone calls of him crying to me how he just didn't believe anyone was meant for him. How he just didn't want to live anymore. I still remember the day he introduced us into you at school when you guys ran into each other. I knew you guys had something because he became happy again. And it hurts to not see your bestfriend happy. So thank you evan for dealing with our mini and loving him."

Evan then started to think back to his actual life in reality. How he didn't want to carry on. How he felt that nobody would ever love him as well. "You ok bud?" Tyler said. Evan shaking his head to get out of the daze he was in. "Yeah, sorry. It's just sometimes I can't believe how lucky I am to have him. To have someone who really loves me." "Hey don't forget us man. We love you to." Tyler said giving evan a comforting smile. "Well hey can you help me clean up. I want Craig to wake up to a clean house." Evan said. "Sure you cunt" Tyler said laughing. 

A few hours pass and it's about eight o'clock and the others barley start to wake up. Lui gets up and slowly looks at how clean the house was, "wow" lui said in his squeaker voice. "What?" Tyler said looking at him from the couch chucking. "Who cleaned this place up?" "Me and Evan did while you lazy ass's were asleep" Tyler said. "Oh, where is he at anyways" lui said. "He's taking a shower" Tyler said. 

Evan finally finished taking a shower steps out and wraps himself in a towel and heads into the room. "There you are" Craig says giving evan a big smile. Evan blushes, "hey.""everything ok?"Craig says. Evan walks over and sits on the bed with his bare back facing Craig. Evan quietly sighs, "remember last night how we talked. I just want you to know that I really love you. Back before all of this. I was living a life full of confusion. I didn't even know what I was doing, what I wanted, or what I needed. I was so lost. I felt that there was no purpose for me. Until I met you." Evan started to cry and he put his head in his heads. Craig immediately wraps his arms around him from behind. "I know evan. And I love you. You know that. You have me now." Craig then gets up off the bed and goes to squat in front of evan to grab his hands and take them away from his face. "Evan look at me." Evan slowly opens his eyes to find Craig crying as well. "Evan I cry because I have never loved anyone the way I love you. You are my soul. Whatever pain you feel, I will stand in the ay of it and take the pain for you. I'am yours." Craig said. Evan kissed him immediately and afterwards hugged each other. 

While Evan motioned his body back to stare into Craig's eyes he said, "Im going to get dressed now okay?" Craig gave him a smile and nodded. As Evan finished putting on some morning clothes he turned around and looked at Craig, "you ready for seem breakfast?" "Sure, smells like Tyler already started making his infamous pancakes " Craig said. As Evan and mini head over to the kitchen they find all of their friends sitting down and eating Tyler's pancakes. "Hey!" They all shout as mini and Evan walk into the kitchen. Mini looking amazed at how clean the house was. "Wow, wh- who cleaned?" Mini asked. "Me an-" evan says but gets cut off by Tyler. "Evan did, he got up early and cleaned up all for you."he said smiling at evan. While Evan gives Tyler a smile as in I owe him one. "Geez, I know your good with your hands but I didn't think this good." Mini says making evan blush. "Ugghh... take it upstairs" marcel says whole everyone laughs. "Well bitches are we going to get up and go out and have some fun!" Tyler says. "Sure" evan says, "but let's finish your pancakes first".......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read this. And my apologies for taking sooo long to update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to not take as long for the next chapter as I did with this one. Also I'm open for ideas and suggestions for what a chapter can be about.


End file.
